Truth and Lies: Book One
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Not a read the books story but similar. Umbridge's power is growing at Hogwarts but it is still not enough. She means to rid Hogwarts of Dumbledore and Harry but she wants Harry Potter gone the most. So she researches old magic and finds a solution to her problems, which will involve several main characters coming together to discover just what Harry's life is actually like.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Once again, Ff deleted my read the books stories and once again, they did it for completely invalid reasons which makes the whole thing twice as annoying. However, I was advised by a critic to try having a go at writing a sort of 'finding out Harry's life' without doing a read the books story._

_So, I'm having a go at this kind of story and I have a poll up on my profile. If you want me to continue or not, you can vote or leave me a review. Suggestions for this kind of story would be very welcome._

_If you want to read the original read the books story, use the link below but make sure to add http to the start. And to take out the spaces after copying and pasting._

: / / reading the hp books . proboards /index . cgi

_Enjoy and please review._

Umbridge glared as the Potter brat walked across the lawn with his nasty friends, bold as pure brass. It enraged her that ever after all her efforts to turn him into a good citizen of the wizarding world, he was actually worse than ever. If only she were Headmistress, she could do so much more to quell this rebellion of Dumbledore's. Being Hogwarts High Inquisitor and Defence teacher wasn't enough, she needed to gain more power and therefore, more influence over the students.

She had made great inroads with the Slytherins but sadly not all of them. It was those other three Houses that for the most part, resisted and rebuffed her. Especially those blasted loudmouth Gryffindors, they were the ones who inspired and committed most of the rebellion. It wasn't just that Potter brat and his minions; it was also the likes of those nasty red headed twins and numerous snot-nosed little horrors.

It wasn't as though she hadn't given them all a chance to conform, she had. If that horrible Potter boy had admitted he was a liar and needed help, she would have gladly given it. But no, they'd all rejected her advances and had continued to run wild. She was sure they were all up to something; she could feel a thread of rebellion running through them, one which had a focus.

She needed to break them but presently, could not do more than she had already done. Once Dumbledore was gone, things would be much easier; however she hadn't gotten rid of him yet. Until she dealt with that senile old fool, her main problem was Potter. Ever since that accursed article had come out, the students had started to flock to him, some even _believed _his lies.

Something had to be done and fast or all her hard work would be undone. She stopped pacing her office and sat down, waving her wand to heat up some water so she could have a nice cup of tea. As she summoned some sugar and lemon to eventually add to her cup of tea, she pondered on how to solve her little problem. If only she could get Potter to confess just what he was, a fame hungry liar, then she could really make a difference here.

Maybe she could feed him a truth potion and make him stand in front of the entire school...

She shook her head, unfortunately that was unlikely to work. As soon as the likes of Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall saw what she was up to, they'd put a stop to it before barely any truth to his lies could be spoken. Also, truth potions had antidotes and it was possible the brat was supplied with them just in case. There was also the unfortunate fact that giving students truth potions was illegal and Dumbledore could use it against her.

If she did in subtlety, she could get away with it but then the brat would testify she'd drugged him if she dared to tell what she'd learned. No, there had to be another way to spill his secrets, like the whereabouts that wanted Godfather of his. A way that was fairly legal and one which couldn't be stopped once it began, and of course, could be done in public. She wanted the whole school and then the wizarding world to know what Harry Potter really was.

Steam started to trickle out of her tea pot and she knew it was ready. Carefully summoning it over, she poured herself a cup, adding the necessary sugar and lemon before stirring three times. Taking a deep breath, she raised her delicate white and pink teacup to take a sip of the slightly overly sweet tea. There was no need to get over emotional, she had come a long way since the beginning of the year and that was barely six months ago.

All she needed was a little more time and some serious planning and she would achieve her gaols. She would bring Hogwarts under her total control and bring it up to suitable Ministry standards. The sun was lighting up her office in a warm glow and she relaxed back in her chair, allowing her mind to work at solving her Potter problem.

What she really needed to do was get some research done; she couldn't just lash out at the boy. The Dementors hadn't worked; she needed to be a lot cleverer. Hogwarts did have such a nice, large library and as a teacher, it was her right to use the restricted section. There were bounds to be some old volumes that would be perfect for her needs.

She smiled widely, her mouth stretching rather unpleasantly. Yes, that sounded like a wonderful place to start. She would wait until after curfew, the wards would not register her entrance and departure from the library. Feeling a lot more relaxed, she sipped again at her tea and ignored the sounds of chatter and laughter through her open window.

She had a plan now and there should be no problem carrying it out.

Late that night

With a lit wand, Umbridge carefully examined a rather old and dusty tome she'd taken out of the restricted section. She'd already looked over two others books but they hadn't contained anything useful. However the one she was currently looking through looked interesting even if the writing was a touch archaic.

She paused over an interesting chapter, one that involved producing visions of a person's past, present and if you did it right, possible future. Now that was very interesting, the only minor problem was it was on a very small scale. To be viewed much like you'd view Pensieve memories but that wasn't good enough for her. She wanted more than a few people to be able to see it and she wanted to ensure everyone knew it was the truth. It was a start at least and she felt very encouraged to carry on, despite the very late hour.

Hmm, but what was this other chapter? Very interesting but it required certain objects and a brewed potion. While she knew the Hogwarts Potion Master despised Potter, she wasn't completely sure of his loyalties. She would need to find a...neutral Potions Master, a real one and not a charlatan. This had to be done absolutely right.

Harry Potter could enjoy the next week or so as a student or Hogwarts because once everything was prepared...she would destroy them.

_Author's note. Any good suggestions for what Umbridge uses to portray Harry's life? Shall I continue with this? Any input would be good, thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Just to make it clear, I am not turning Harry into what some people call Powerful, independent Harry and what I call nasty, arrogant brat Harry. Despite his troubles, Harry loves the wizarding world and would never leave it. He is not going to start making grand announcements and demands, holding everyone to ransom._

_He is NOT a closest genius who for some very, very, very weak reason has been holding himself back. Seriously people, he didn't start out as Hermione's friend, why would he pretend to be stupid? He is brilliant in Defence, quite good in some subjects, average in others and rubbish in others. In other words, just a normal boy who extraordinary things happen to him._

_Also and this is most important, Harry is not a weird psycho who gives people dark intense looks for no apparent reason. I cannot emphasise enough how I will not be doing this. I am going to portray him as canon so no super powers, political suaveness, no super intelligence, no bashing, no emo, no super...leadership...ness. _

_I just want to make that clear so that people aren't disappointed when as they keep reading. There will be no Weasleys bashing, especially not Ron or Molly because I love them both as characters. I won't bash Luna either but she is not going to be a prophet child as she is often portrayed. She does have good things to say but some of it is pure rubbish which makes people uncomfortable._

_As for Dumbledore, I do prefer him as a wise good guy. Yes, he did make mistakes but I'm going to explain why he made some of the decisions he did. If nothing else, I think this will be something different for everyone so I hope you guys like it._

_Remember, I will need suggests as this is a new kind of story, at least for me. Just as long as it doesn't involve bashing (exception Umbridge, lol) or demands for Harry to turn into a brat, because I won't do that. Thanks_

_PS. Umbridge's age isn't given but I think she'd be round about fifty, maybe late forties. So, I've made it that she remembers Dumbledore as her teacher rather than Headmaster. I think the date works out because it was 1956 that Dumbledore was made headmaster, 39 years previously to 1995. _

_Enjoy and please review._

It was exactly eight days later that Umbridge was finally ready. Without a doubt, some of the preparations had been difficult but it would all be worth it. She'd been forced to leave the school for a few days and had been annoyed upon her return just how happy and carefree everyone was, a contrast to their more muted spirit before she'd left. Even her fellow teachers had indicated how much they'd enjoyed her absence.

She narrowed her eyes at them; they would soon learn it was not wise to cross her. It was breakfast on a Monday morning and the Great Hall was filled with chatter, munching students. Once she was in charge, she would ensure order reined. For starters, she would make a rule that girls must sit on one side of their table and boys the other. There was far too much fraternisation as there was, at least they all had separate dormitories but they could still _mingle _in their Common rooms.

It just wasn't proper and it was thanks to those wretched Muggleborns that _muggle_ culture and values were seeping into their society. No longer did girls and boys court in a proper fashion once they were of age and less and less families were seeking out suitable matches for their children. So many of the old traditions were dying out, at least how parents raised their children was still their own business.

Honestly, some of the things she had heard about Muggles...apparently, there were governmental groups which _interfered_ in the running of families. They would even take the children away just because the parents had exercised a little discipline. No wonder the Muggleborns and some Half Bloods tended to be so uncouth and coarse in their manners. And as for the likes of that Granger girl, Umbridge had heard she was campaigning for House Elf _rights!_

Of course Potter would ally himself with people like that; he was a complete magnet for trouble. Along with that Weasley brat, what were his parents thinking having so many squalling brats when they could barely afford to feed themselves? Well, it didn't matter because Potter would either conform or he would be destroyed.

She smirked as she helped herself to scrambled eggs and bacon, once she had finished her breakfast, she would make her little announcement. To one side, Dumbledore was pleasantly chatting to his second in command, Minerva McGonagall. She wasn't really paying attention, although it sounded like the subject of transfiguration. Dumbledore had been her Transfiguration teacher when she'd attended Hogwarts but she remembered that he'd become Headmaster soon after she'd left Hogwarts.

One thing that confused her about Dumbledore was the fact that he'd never accepted offers to become Minister for Magic. He could have easily done so and truly be the most powerful wizard in the whole of Britain. Perhaps he could have even attended his influence to other countries but he had not. The only possible reason she could think of was because being headmaster was a power in its self. You had full access to magical children who were developing their magical powers and were isolated from their families.

If he mastered these seven hundred or so children, many almost grown, then he could potentially overthrow the Ministry. Never mind the supposed return of the dead Dark Lord, Dumbledore was the real threat. A threat that only she and dear Cornelius seemed to register, many others would simply be content to let their old headmaster carry on as he always had.

Weak, spineless fools, it was up to her to make a stand. And make a stand she would, Merlin help her. Wizarding Britain would be restored to its full, former glory and her name would go down in history as the one who had brought it about.

She swelled with pride before continuing with her breakfast before it got cold. How she would enjoy the looks on all their faces when she revealed all.

Harry's POV

Harry idly chewed on some toast, waiting for his friends to finish eating. Hermione was reading a book as she carefully ate some sliced up pieces of melon, she always liked to have at least one meal a day that contained a lot of fruit or veg. Harry supposed that was what happened when you grew up with Dentists for parents, Hermione had not a single cavity in her whole mouth.

Actually, he didn't either but this was mostly due to the fact he'd rarely been allowed sweets. Dudley had fillings in every single tooth and Harry wouldn't be surprised if he eventually ended up with false teeth. He wasn't aware of Ron having any but knew that if he'd been a Muggle or Muggleborn, he probably would have. Magic had its uses after all.

Speaking of Ron, he was happily finishing a full breakfast, the only reason he wasn't finished was that he'd been arguing Quidditch with Seamus. It had mostly been between the two boys although Harry and Dean and chipped in occasionally with opinions. Harry's relationship with _all _his dorm mates was considerably better than it had been at the start of the year. Neville was a lot more confident, he felt a little closer to Dean and Seamus was being friendly again.

In fact, Harry was hoping that Seamus could come along to a DA meeting, he was sure the other boy would enjoy them. Even surly Zacharias Smith seemed to be getting a lot out of them although his motivation was probably his exams rather than defence against Voldemort. Still, it made Harry feel better knowing that all the DA members would be able to defend themselves if anything happened.

Harry was in quite a good mood this morning even though he had Snape, Binns and Umbridge today for classes. His good mood was partly due to the fact Umbridge had been away all weekend and the cloud of darkness lying over Hogwarts had been briefly lifted. Everyone had been in better spirits; even the staff were looking a lot more cheerful.

So of course, it couldn't last.

"Hem, hem," came a familiar cough and Harry mentally groaned and he turned his head towards the staff table, where other students were looking and quietly groaning.

"Attention students," Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice. "As you are probably aware, I have been away for the last few days."

Everyone shifted uneasily, just where was this going. Harry noted that Dumbledore was regarding Umbridge with polite curiosity, indicating he didn't know what she was going on about. And that made Harry feel very nervous.

"The reason I have been away," Umbridge continued. "Is to prepare for an event which I shall be hosting and which several important Ministry members will be attending."

Her wide, toad like smirk widened as though nothing gave her greater pleasure. It just increased Harry's uneasiness and he could tell his friends felt the same way. Just what was the pink clad toad up to?

"We shall be hosting this event in the Great Hall so I expect you all back here in a couple of hours," she said sweetly as murmurs started up among the students. "Obviously, classes for today are cancelled and I expect you to look your smartest for the Ministry."

She gave them all another wide smile before clapping her hands together and saying.

"Get along with you know, this place must be prepared."

Umbridge now shot Dumbledore and McGonagall a smug look as she said.

"I hope some of the teachers will give me a little hands with a few things?"

"Of course, Dolores," Dumbledore said smoothly, as though he'd like nothing better.

McGonagall just pursed her lips and nodded. Umbridge turned her horrible smile onto Snape who was looking rather sour and he too nodded very slowly. She then smiled rather pointedly at the students who quickly started finishing up their breakfast and heading out of the Great Hall. Harry had already abandoned his breakfast while Ron was gulping it down as fast as possible. Hermione was also attempting to finish hers, since she would sometimes get into the mood to visit the library; she was very good at wolfing food down in a hurry.

"What do you reckon this is all about?" Harry murmured as they finally got up and started heading towards the door.

"No idea," Ron said rather thickly, still chewing a last piece of French toast.

"She's up to something," Hermione said grimly, looking anxious at the unknown puzzle. "And we know it's not going to be good, the question is, how will it affect us?"

"Here's hoping it's nothing to do with me," Harry grumbled, mentally crossing his fingers at this.

"She didn't look at you," Ron said reasonably. "It's probably some new, stupid Ministry decree and she wants to make a big show of it."

"But it wouldn't be just any old decree," Hermione argued. "It has to be something really, really big. Especially as she's bringing the Minister along."

"Think it's anything to do with the article?" Harry questioned as they headed back to their Common Room.

"It might have prompted it," Hermione said with a nod before sighing. "We're not going to be able to guess what she's going to do; we just don't have enough information."

"Hey," Ron suddenly said, seeing how depressed Harry and Hermione were getting. "What's the worst she can do? We've still got Dumbledore here right?"

"Yeah," Harry started to say before a new thought occurred to him.

"What if she's got Sirius?" he said in a slight panic. "She might be planning to parade him in front of us..."

"I don't think so Harry," Hermione quickly said before he could descend into a real panic. "The Order would know if something had happened to Sirius if he'd gone out of the house. Anyway, you know no one will let him get hurt even if something had happened."

"But he might have snuck out?" Harry persisted. "You know how desperate he's been getting; they might not know he's gone out."

"So why don't we check?" Ron suggested.

"How, all the floos are being monitored by Umbridge," Hermione said as Harry looked thoughtful.

"Would she monitor her own fireplace?" he said slowly and his two friends frowned as they thought about this. And came to the conclusion...

"Why would she?" Ron stated. "I mean, it's as though anyone's going to break in there and use it."

"Not at all," Hermione said with a sigh but she also had a small smile. Better they broke into Umbridge's office and used her floo than Harry panicking about Sirius. Besides, Umbridge was clearly going to be busy for the next couple of hours so this was the best time to do it.

"Let's do it then," Harry said grimly as they all rushed to their Common Room.

Forty five minutes later, after having cleaned themselves up and grabbed the Invisibility cloak, they arrived outside Umbridge's office. Carefully using Sirius's knife, Harry opened the door and they stepped inside. It was as pink and sickeningly cute as ever and Harry swore she'd gotten a few more kitten plates since he'd left.

He saw with amusement how offended Hermione looked and knew why. She adored cats and hated the fact Umbridge seemed to like them as well. Harry liked cats too but these plates were just so horrible tacky and disgustingly cute that he felt the urge to smash them all. Sadly, that might give the game away so he simply walked straight over to the fireplace.

"You better take off your robe so it doesn't get dirty," Hermione advised and Harry nodded, quickly stripping it off, revealing his inner school tunic.

Hermione quickly conjured a fire while Harry grabbed a handful of green floo powder before tossing it in. Just as he was about to get to his knees, Ron suddenly said.

"Better use a pillow mate, dad says it can be really hard on your knees, floo calling."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully as he was handed a pillow, the floor did feel rather hard.

Taking a deep breath, he stuck his head inside the green flames and said loudly.

"Number twelve, Grimmuald Place."

He was treated to the sensation of his head spinning through endless chimneys while his body stayed exactly where it was, kneeling on the very poufy pillow. Finally, his head ceased its spinning and he found himself looking into the dingy kitchen of Number Twelve. There was no one about so he cleared his throat before calling out.

"Sirius?"

There was no reply so he called out in a louder tone.

"SIRIUS!"

He heard a loud distant clatter before the sound of thudding footsteps reached his ears. A few moments later, his Godfather, Sirius Black came bursting into the kitchen. His dull grey eyes widened in shock at the sight of Harry and he immediately exclaimed.

"Harry! What's happened, are you alright?"

He dropped down to on all fours in front of Harry, in almost dog like fashion.

"It's okay Sirius," Harry said, a little breathlessly as his heart stopped beating quite so fast. Sirius was okay, he was safe and sound in his house and not in Umbridge's clutches. "I just had to check you were okay."

Sirius's brow knitted together as he asked why.

"Umbridge made this announcement this morning," Harry explained quickly. "We've all got to be back in the Great Hall in about an hour for some event Umbridge is hosting. Thing is, not one knows what it is, not even the teachers. And she's bringing in Fudge and other Ministry workers. I was just checking to make sure it wasn't your capture she was gloating about."

Sirius's frown deepened.

"I haven't heard anything about this," he said slowly. "Kingsley and Tonks haven't reported anything unusual at the Ministry and I've heard nothing from Hogwarts. She must have kept this a real secret."

"Yeah, we're kind of worried about what she might be about to bring out," Harry said darkly, the not knowing was killing him.

Sirius sighed and tried to give Harry an encouraging smile.

"All I can advise is that you go along and see what this is all about. Just make sure to keep your head down so that old toad doesn't turn her attention on you."

"I'll try," Harry said wryly.

"Just don't lose your temper," Sirius said with an understanding smile. "I know it's not easy when you're dealing with someone like her, but I don't want you getting hurt. There have been rumours that she's trying to reinstate the old corporal punishment in Hogwarts, the one Dumbledore himself repelled about thirty years ago."

"Hasn't he been headmaster for longer than that?" Harry asked curiously.

"He has," Sirius said with a nod. "But it took a few years to get the Ministry to agree, they are stubborn when it comes to any sort of tradition, let me tell you. This is probably one of the only times the wizarding world has been more progressive than the Muggle world funnily enough."

Harry smiled; he felt so good right about now. Just chatting to Godfather even with Umbridge's impending and mysterious event made him feel so much better. Sadly, it couldn't last; this needed to be a quick visit. So he gave Sirius a smile and said.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my head down. I'll even ask Ron to make sure I don't say anything."

"What about Hermione?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"I tend to ignore her when I get mad," Harry admitted with a sheepish smile.

Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I know what you mean, once you're blood gets boiling, you just can't stop yourself," he said with an even wider grin. "But you'd better keep a close eye on that temper, at least for now."

"I will, don't worry," Harry promised.

"Good, that's all I needed to know," Sirius said before adding. "When summer comes, you'll only have to be at those Dursleys for a couple of weeks and this time, we'll have loads of fun. And with a bit of luck, my innocence might be proved by then but nonetheless, the house is looking much better and we'll have a great time."

"We will," Harry said firmly, knowing that all he needed was his Godfather and he'd be happy. "Just stay safe Sirius, I know it's awful there but we will have a great time. I'll even make you breakfast in bed, how does that sound."

Sirius's grin was wide and proud as he said.

"That sounds great sport. You better get going, say hi to Ron and Hermione for me. Take care."

"I will, you too," Harry promised as he pulled his head backwards and out of the fire.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione immediately asked anxiously.

"Its fine," Harry assured her. "Sirius is there and he's safe."

"Well, that's a bloody relief," Ron exclaimed as Hermione sighed with her own relief. "Did he know anything about Umbridge."

"No," Harry sighed as he got to his feet, brushing soot off his hair. "He hasn't heard anything, just told me to keep my head down and not attract any attention."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Ron said bracingly. "Least classes are cancelled, that's something."

Hermione had a distinctly put out look at this but didn't comment. The three friends carefully cleared all evidence of their stay in Umbridge's office and Harry replaced his robe. They exited the office, looking fairly well presentable, more than they normally did. But they, and other students, had not really made the absolute best effort they could of.

They headed outside, since they had no idea how long this 'event' would be, they wanted to enjoy being free for as long as possible. Eventually, they joined the other students heading into back into the Great Hall. The trio shared one last glance before they finally stepped inside and gasped at the sight that met their eyes.

_Author's note. What is it that the trio have seen? How does the school react to Umbridge's plan? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long, I haven't had so much time for writing with my summer job. Suggestions on whether or not I should introduce more people to the 'viewing' and just when they should be brought it would be helpful. Thanks._

_Enjoy and please review._

The Great Hall had been changed, there were no longer rows of benches for the four Houses, nor was there a staff table at the head. In fact, where the staff table normally was, there appeared to be a shimmering wall of glass or was it water? It definitely wasn't solid, Harry could see it moving but it reflected the Hall in a way water could not do.

This wasn't the only change to the Great Hall, there were several more. Stacks of what looked like squashed together chairs, piled up and on each side of the long Great Hall. There was also a single, low backed chair right in front of the liquid mirror and Harry suddenly had a very ominous feeling.

"Hem, hem," came that oh so irritating cough.

Harry and everyone else turned to see Umbridge standing there with her wide, toad like smile. By her side where the teachers and they all looked grave except for Snape who just looked pissed off. Harry grimaced; it had to be bad if even Snape was looking angry at the situation. He did his best to melt into the crowd along with his friends as Umbridge spoke again.

"If all students could come into the Great Hall, we shall soon have you all seated and sorted."

The students glanced at each other and then awkwardly shuffled into the room until everyone was rather badly squashed together. Nobody liked this arrangement, especially when Gryffindors and Slytherins were forced to stand so close they were touching. Harry was feeling more unsettled by the moment but he forced it all down and waited for it all to start.

"Now," Umbridge began sweetly. "If Mr Potter could just step forward."

Harry groaned loudly but mentally. His friends shot him nervous looks as muttering broke out among the tightly knit group of students.

"So much for keeping my head down," muttered Harry as he slowly walked out of the crowd.

"Bit closely, Mr Potter," Umbridge giggled and he very slowly came a little closer.

"Good, now if you will just stand there dear, we'll get your fellow students seated," Umbridge announced primly, making Harry grimace at the sweetness in her tone.

Umbridge now smiled at McGonagall who with a look of great distaste waved her wand. The previously squashed seats that had been stacked so neatly together began to shift and start to expand into actual seats. Soon, a tall stadium of seats which rose very high was erected, reminding Harry of the ones used in the Tournament. He wondered if the same spell was involved as the students uneasily started to climb into it. All that is, except for Ron and Hermione, who were deliberately lingering at the bottom of it. Thankfully, Umbridge was too preoccupied to notice.

"Excellent," she simpered before saying loudly. "You can come in now Minister, their all seated."

Harry watched the pompous Minister strode in from a side door, accompanied by several people including Percy Weasley. He completely ignored Harry and his siblings and merely stood attentively as Fudge swelled with pride and beamed at all the students. Who simply stared at him, not looking at all excited about the fact he was there. Mad Eye, Kingsley, Tonk and another man he guessed was another Auror were there. And there was also a lion like man who had sharp eyes which reminded Harry of Mad Eye a bit and who was walking beside Madam Bones. She had a stern look about her but from what little Harry had seen of her, she was at least very fair.

To his horror, Rita Skeeter seemed to have been invited as well and naturally, she had that dratted Quill posed. Harry snuck a glance at Hermione whose eyes were narrowed and he desperately hoped that she could stop Rita from publishing anything bad. After all, no one but a select few knew that his friend was blackmailing the reporter and this would give them leverage.

"Lovely," Umbridge now said cheerily as the Minister stopped by her side. "I believe we can begin."

"Maybe you'd care to tell the students what this is all about?" Professor McGonagall said icily.

"Oh yes, of course Minerva," Umbridge tittered as several students shuddered.

"As you all know, a number of rumours have been going around about a certain dead Dark Lord," she began as Harry clenched his fists. "And thanks to a certain article, sadly many of these ridiculous rumours are actually being _believed."_

She paused as though the idea was ludicrous as Fudge looked even more pompous.

"Therefore, we plan to prove once and for all that none of Mr Potter's ramblings are true," Umbridge proclaimed as Fudge and Percy clapped applause. A few students clapped to but barely any of it was enthusiastic. It was just too weird for even Umbridge's supporters to react positively.

"And how are you going to do that...Professor?" Harry asked quietly but his voice still carried to everyone.

She turned to him with a wide toad like smirk.

"You shall sit in that chair Mr Potter and with an incantation; we shall see events from your point of view. Starting with when your magic truly showed its self and through your Hogwarts years. Thus, we shall all know just what you've been involved in over the years, including the death of Cedric Diggory."

"So you'll see how Voldemort murdered him?" Harry said coldly, furious at her low blow.

"We shall see how he actually died," she corrected and Harry almost smiled.

"Yeah, if this works, I guess you will," he said, trying to keep a rein on his temper. Merlin but he hated this woman.

"Well, on you go, Mr Potter," Umbridge started to say but Hermione suddenly cried.

"Is this legal?"

"If Mr Potter gives his permission, it is," Umbridge said sweetly as Fudge smiled. "Of course, Mr Potter is perfectly within his rights to refuse to do this...if he feels his memories of certain events might tell a different story to the one that he's been telling."

Harry froze as the implications of what she'd just said were realised. If he refused to allow his memories to be splashed all over the Great Hall...then everyone would believe he was a liar. Never mind the fact that it was his privacy that was being totally and completely invaded, people would think he was trying to hide the fact he was a nutter.

So, there was basically only one choice.

"I'll do it," Harry said softly and there was an instant gasp from the students and a lot of muttering.

As Umbridge smirked in triumph, Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Of course, if Mr Potter agrees to do this and his memories prove that Voldemort is indeed back, the Ministry will accept it as absolute proof?"

"They won't," Fudge said confidently. "And once you are proved wrong, the Ministry shall act accordingly."

"But nonetheless," Dumbledore continued. "However bad things look for the Ministry, they accept them?"

"We will," Madam Bones said before Fudge or Umbridge can speak. "If Mr Potter is going to do this, we cannot in good conscience merely support the positive, we must deal also with the negative."

"Wizard's Oath?" Dumbledore said lightly and she nodded, looking pointedly at the Minister who nodded jerkily but still confidant things would turn out his way.

"Yes, my Wizard's Oath," Fudge declared curtly before gesturing impatiently at Harry to go over to the seat.

Harry did so with a straight back, he would show them that Voldemort was back. He hated having to do this but there was no way to refuse without looking like a cowardly liar. As he sat down in the chair, he felt a shiver of magic go through the air and knew it was starting. He felt nervous, he had no idea how much of his memories were going to be shown or how people would react.

Would it show how horribly the Dursleys treated him? Would it show the mischief he and Ron had gotten up to in their earlier Hogwarts years? Were his thoughts on certain people about to be revealed to all? Knowing his luck, probably.

"Very good," Umbridge said smugly as she turned to the students. Harry turned around in his seat so he could see what she was up to; she seemed to have gotten her hands on a goblet.

"This potion," Umrbidge said, holding up the hissing goblet. "Will ensure we hear Mr Potter's thoughts on certain incidents. Once the connection to the Mirror is made, we will begin."

As the staff and Ministry members were directed to a long table that was set in front of the students but behind Harry, Umbridge started to advance on him. Because of the sheer number of students, almost half of the Great Hall was taken up by the stands meaning she didn't have far to go.

But before she could reach Harry, a voice suddenly cried out.

"Wait!"

Umbridge turned and scowled furiously as Ron and Hermione suddenly came hurrying.

"We want to do this with Harry," Hermione declared loudly and in a carrying voice as Ron nodded.

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, this is highly irregular," their Head of House chided as Percy exclaimed.

"Ron, what are you doing, sit down."

Ron however just glared at his brother but didn't answer. Instead he said to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, we've been involved with everything that's happened to Harry since he came here, so it's only fair that we join him."

"Ron," Percy tried to say again but was cut off by Fudge saying.

"Preposterous, they can't possibly join him..."

"And why not?" Hermione exclaimed hotly. "We're willing and we fully support everything Harry has done. Why can't we be allowed to seat with him as everything is relived?"

The teachers and Aurors all glanced at each other, frowning. But Dumbledore just smiled and said.

"They do make very good points, Minister. Surely there would be no harm in letting them participate."

Before Fudge could protest, Umbridge hissed to him.

"After him, they are among the biggest troublemakers. We might as well expose them as their ringleader."

Fudge closed his mouth and nodded, what harm could it do. With a wave of Dumbledore's wand, two chairs appeared either side of Harry, closely flanking him. Regally, Hermione marched forward with Ron bringing up the rear and they took their places. Harry grinned gratefully at them and said.

"You guys don't have to do this."

"Of course we do," Hermione said simply. "You need support out here and at least if we add our thoughts to things, the attention won't be solely on you."

"Yeah, we're with you mate," Ron said quietly as Umbridge came over to them and thrust the goblet at them.

"Be sure to drink it all now," she said in a tone of the sickliest honey. "Although you will need to put a drop of your blood into it."

"We will," Hermione said, taking the goblet with a sniff and pricking her finger on a sharp edge of the cup.

As Umbridge departed to sit near her beloved Fudge, Hermione took a deep gulp and grimaced.

"Interesting taste," she said as she handed it to Harry while healing the tiny cut.

He repeated the process of pricking his finger and watched a drop of blood fell into the potion which hissed. He was uncomfortably reminded of the potion Wormtail had created but forced the memory away. Harry took his own gulp and knew what Hermione meant; it was both sickly and bitter at the same time. Oddly, it wasn't the worst potion he'd ever taken, the Skelegrow had been much worse.

"Here," Hermione said kindly as she healed his cut while Ron took the goblet. The lanky red headed dropped his blood into it and then threw the remainder of the potion right down his throat. He shuddered at the taste but soon composed himself as his finger was healed.

There was a sudden murmur from behind them and they knew the incantation was being performed. They started as all three of them seemed to glow and then gasped as the glow turned into a mist which clung to them. Some more incantations were heard and the mist slowly rose and started to twist into mini columns which continued swirling away. The three misty tornados started to trail towards the liquid mirror.

When these tornados each hit the mirror, it was like watching a drop of water hit a surface. Ripples appeared on the surface of the mirror, growing ever larger as they spread out until they hit each other and the whole mirror seemed to shudder. And then suddenly, the whole surface was clear and still making Harry wonder for a moment whether or not it had worked.

He glanced at his friends and saw they were sitting there tensely, eyes glued to the still surface. This definitely wouldn't be a walk in the park but at least he had his friends support, it meant the world to him. So Harry sat there, Ron and Hermione on either side and waited for it to begin.

A small dot of dark colour appeared in the centre of the mirror and began to spread. As it did so, it began to swirl until something resembling a multicoloured whirlpool was making up the whole of the mirror. And that's when something very odd happened. It was like Harry was shooting forward and yet he was aware of the fact he was still in his seat in the Great Hall.

He vaguely wondered if this was what it was like to be on drugs because it felt like he was shooting along a tunnel mostly made up of purple and he was sure the same was happening to his friends. Images started to flash past and he knew they were of his past but none of them were up long enough for him to make out what they were. Just as he felt that his eyes were going to roll back up in his head from the sheer over exposure to these sensations, the swirling mass suddenly focused onto a single image.

Harry found he was firmly back in the Great Hall and looking at an image of himself sleeping in a very familiar bed. He tensed, no one could tell yet but that was when he still lived in his cupboard. He mentally groaned, Malfoy was going to love this.

"**UP!" a shrill voice suddenly screeched through the door to Harry's cupboard while a sharp rapping was also heard. "Come on, get up."**

**In the very dim light, a young boy of about ten or maybe eleven opened his eyes and softly groaned.**

"**I won't tell you again, get up," came the sharp voice again and the boy quickly said.**

"**I'm coming Aunt Petunia."**

"Ooh, that's Harry," Lavender hissed to Parvati. "What a tiny bedroom he's got."

"They might not have much money," Parvati replied sympathetically.

**Harry sat up in bed and stretched before running a hand through his hair. He fumbled around and managed to find his glasses and putting them on. Not bothering to turn any light on, he pushed back his covers and then swung his legs off the bed. A spider scuttled out from under his bed as he grabbed a couple of socks.**

Ron shuddered; he couldn't stand it if there were any spiders lurking under his bed. To his shame, if he found any massive spiders in his room, he still got someone to get rid of them.

"**Come on," came Harry's Aunt's impatient voice. "I need you to watch this bacon; everything must be perfect for Dudder's birthday."**

"_**Oh, great,"**_

Everyone just slightly as they heard Harry mentally groan. Umbridge sniffed, what an ungrateful boy.

"_**Wonder how many presents he's got this year?"**_

"This is weird," Ron muttered, hearing your best mate's thoughts like this was definitely on his ton ten list of weirdest thing ever. And reminded him that once he appeared in Harry's memories, the same thing would happen to him. Ron swallowed at this thought but he wasn't backing down now, Harry needed him and Hermione.

"How many does he normally get?" Hermione asked curiously and Harry smiled grimly.

"You'll see," was all he'd say.

**Harry quickly pulled on his socks before opening his door and stepping out from under the cupboard.**

Harry closed his eyes as gasps were heard throughout the Great Hall.

Harry Potter had slept in a cupboard under the stairs? How could that be? It made no sense whatsoever.

"Oh Harry," Dumbledore murmured sadly as Professor McGonagall looked utterly shocked and also angry. How could those appalling Muggles have done that to him?

"But you had a bedroom?" Ron stated in confused as Harry shrugged.

"It'll be explained, don't worry."

Hermione looked like she desperately wanted to comment but somehow, restrained herself.

**The dishevelled Harry entered a spotless kitchen where his Aunt, a rather bony faced woman, was poking at a pan of bacon. As soon as he'd appeared, she gestured angrily at the pan, indicating that he was to take over. He did so without a word of complaint, deftly turning the bacon to ensure it was cooked evenly.**

Rita was busily scribbling, only a few minutes in and already she had some dirt on Harry Potter. It has escaped her notice that Hermione Granger was here and would not allow her to publish anything nasty; she was just so excited at this opportunity.

**A sudden thumping was heard and a minute later, a very fat, blond boy came charging into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia squealed with delight and hugged him, exclaiming congratulations on his birthday. It was now that everyone could see a very large man with massive, bushy moustache was already seated at the kitchen table. He greeted his son warmly who was already eying up the table which was laden with gifts.**

Everyone in the Great Hall stared, that looked like a lot of presents. Did the boy really have that many relatives and friends? Even those who were well off looked rather amazed.

"**How many are there?" the blond boy suddenly demanded after his piggy little eyes had swept the table.**

"**Thirty six," Uncle Vernon declared proudly.**

"Thirty six?" Ginny repeated in disbelief, who got that many present for one birthday?

"_**Dudley's not happy,"**_** came Harry's ironic thought as Dudley yelled.**

"**Thirty six! Last year I got thirty seven!"**

"Thirty seven?" Professor Burbage repeated faintly.

"**W-well um, some of them are a lot bigger than last year," Uncle Vernon stammered as Dudley started to turn a nasty shade of red.**

"_**Uh oh, Dud's going to blow." **_

"**I don't care how big any of them are," Dudley snarled just as Aunt Petunia swooped in and taking his shoulders, said soothingly.**

"**Don't worry popkin, when we're in town, we'll get you two new presents, how's that?"**

"Bribery," Professor McGonagall said in disgust, she knew from thirty nine years of teaching that was no way to deal with bad behaviour.

**Dudley was frowning as though he was trying to work out something.**

"**So I'll have thirty...thirty...?"**

"Good heavens," Professor Flickwit gasped, surely this boy could add two onto thirty six?

"**Thirty eight, sweetums," Aunt Petunia cooed and Dudley relaxed as Harry brought over the pan of bacon with some added fried egg.**

"**Okay," Dudley said brightly, his eyes now fixed on his plate as it was heaped with bacon, eggs, fried bread, and all sorts of other things.**

**But while Uncle Vernon and Dudley tucked into very hearty breakfasts, Harry just helped himself to a bit of toast while Aunt Petunia sipped coffee. Everyone saw that Harry's eyes glanced over at the plates now and again although he didn't say anything.**

"_**Bit of bacon would be nice."**_

"Just what I was thinking," joked Ron as Harry was looking embarrassed at the way his thoughts were being heard. Ron's comment made him smile and he relaxed a bit more.

**Just as Harry was finishing his two slices of toast, the phone rang. Aunt Petunia got up and headed for it, apparently it was out in the hallway. While Harry stood up to start on the dishes, Dudley and Uncle Vernon continued eating, only just half way through their plates.**

Madam Pomfrey's eyes were narrowed; Potter had always been rather small and skinny. Was it because he was kept on a rather restricted diet? She would have to keep watching to find out but perhaps they should all be grateful he hadn't been encouraged to eat like the other males in the house. The male Dursleys were grossly overweight and those kind of eating habits were extremely hard to break.

**Before anyone could make any comments about how boring and awful the Dursley were, Aunt Petunia suddenly came storming back into the kitchen, shooting Harry an angry look as she did so. Harry looked completely bemused.**

"_**What have I done now?"**_

"A better question might be what he hasn't done," Professor Snape said snidely, earning glares from some of his colleagues but a smirk from Umbridge.

"Severus, really," Professor McGonagall said reprovingly but he ignored her.

"**Bad news I'm afraid Vernon, she won't be able to take **_**him,"**_** Aunt Petunia said, sounding very annoyed.**

"_**Wonder what's wrong with Mrs Figg?" **_**Harry wondered as Uncle Vernon scowled furiously and Dudley looked aghast.**

"**There must be someone else you can take him?" Uncle Vernon said after a moment's pause.**

Harry could hear murmurs in the stands; people were clearly confused about what was happening. He sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

**But Aunt Petunia was shaking her head.**

"**Everyone is busy, Mildred is away on holiday, Fanny is having a toe operation, Elisabeth has her club meeting today and Camilla is visiting her mother in Brighton."**

"**What about Marge?" Uncle Vernon suggested.**

Harry snorted; very glad he'd never been left in her care.

"**Don't be ridiculous Vernon, you know she despises him," Aunt Petunia said tartly, looking very annoyed.**

"And I hate her," Harry said coolly as his friends briefly glanced at him.

**Uncle Vernon huffed, clearly trying to think of a solution. Harry glanced at them both and bravely spoke up.**

"**You could just leave me here."**

Hermione frowned; she had a feeling they wouldn't.

**Both adult Dursleys stared at Harry in horror and anger, as though he'd suggested dancing naked in the street.**

"**And come back here to find the house in total ruins," Aunt Petunia stated furiously.**

"What on earth could that sweet little boy do?" Professor Sprout questioned, highly disliking how they were treating Potter.

"I'm sure a great deal," muttered Umbridge to herself, when were they going to get to the good stuff?

"**I won't blow up the house," Harry tried to protest but they were already ignoring him.**

"_**Why do they think I'll do something?"**_

"Did they think your magic would get out of control or something?" Ron questioned and Harry nodded.

"Something like that, back of course I didn't know anything about that, back then."

"**Perhaps we could take him along and just leave him in the car?" Aunt Petunia now suggested.**

"**That car's new," Uncle Vernon said immediately. "We're not leaving him there alone, who knows what he might do."**

"For goodness sake," Hermione exclaimed. "You were just a little boy. And they shouldn't have considered leaving you there in the first place."

Harry shrugged what could he say.

"**Well..."Aunt Petunia said slowly. "I suppose then we'll just have to take him with us."**

**Dudley stared in horror before bursting into tears. His mother immediately swooped down on him, hugging him as he cried very fake tears. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry as though this had been all his doing and poor Harry just stood there helplessly as Dudley complained that Harry would ruin everything.**

**Harry just stood there helplessly, waiting for the final decision to be made.**

"_**I'd love to go to the zoo and see all the animals. But I'd also love to stay here and do what I want. I could watch whatever I wanted or play on Dudley's computer."**_

"They um, they didn't like you having fun?" Ron said softly, looking very unhappy at the thought.

"Nope," Harry sighed. "They seemed to think it was the best way to squash the magic out of me or something."

Ron suddenly turned green; squashing the magic out of a wizard could practically kill them or at the very least turn them into a vegetable. He couldn't believe anyone would do that, especially to his best friend, a more decent bloke you couldn't find anywhere.

**Before Dudley could carry on, the doorbell rang and Aunt Petunia squealed, Dudley's best friend was here for the zoo trip. Of course, Dudley stopped his crying pretty quickly and shoved his mother away, obviously not wanting to appear weak in front of his friend. The scene dissolved and was replaced by one where all the Dursleys, Dudley's friend and Harry were in the car, heading for the zoo.**

"I'm glad you got to go," Hermione said with a smile and Harry smiled back. It had been a nice trip while it lasted even though it hadn't ended well.

**Uncle Vernon was droning on about various things he didn't like and the list appeared to include Harry, the government, Harry, teenagers, Harry, the weather and Harry.**

Snape smirked, that sounded like things he enjoyed complaining about.

"**Hooligans," Uncle Vernon growled as someone on a motorbike suddenly shot past at top speed. "Speeding around like lunatics, what decent person would ride one of those?"**

"**I had a dream about a motorbike," Harry said in a tone that suggested he wasn't thinking. "It was flying through the air."**

"You remembered?" Hagrid exclaimed in surprise as Harry twisted around to look at him. "I brought you to those dreadful Durleys on a flying motorbike."

"You did?" Harry said in surprise, he remembered dreaming about that bike several times when he was younger. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, young Sirius leant me it," Hagrid said with a smile. "Wanted to make sure our journey was safe."

As Harry smiled, Umbridge and Fudge scowled. How dare that half breed speak of the murderer Black as though he was a decent man, the very nerve. A few people were murmuring about the fact Black had apparently given Hagrid the means to transport Harry safely but were distracted as Uncle Vernon swerved the car violently.

"**They do not fly," hr roared. "Motorbikes do not fly!"**

"**I-I know," stammered young Harry. "It was only a dream."**

"Did they know something you didn't?" Ron questioned but Harry shook his head.

"I doubt they knew about that bike but if anything odd happened to me, they tended to go mental. I was barely allowed to watch cartoons in case I got _ideas_."

"Cartoons?" Ron repeated in confusion as Harry said.

"Like a comic strip that's been put in a photo, it moves and tells a story."

"Oh okay," Ron said, still a little confused but there was no time to explain better.

"_**It was just a dream, I can't help dreaming. Not as though it's real cause I would have flown away years ago."**_

A lot of people looked very sympathetic at this; they could see why Harry wanted to be away from his relatives. Umbridge of course was thinking about how ungrateful and bratty Potter was.

Things speeded up at this point and everyone was treated to flashes of Harry enjoying himself at the zoo. He had his own ice lolly, he saw loads of exotic animals and he was able to have his very own knickerbockers' glory all to himself. But it somehow occurred to everyone that this good time wasn't going to last.

"**Hey Dudley, check this out," Dudley's rat faced friend bellowed as he stared transfixed at something within a glass case.**

**As Dudley waddled over, Harry carefully moved forward too, no doubt curious. During the whole trip, he'd been careful to keep a safe distance between himself and the other two boys, seemingly wary of what might happen if they noticed him. It turned out the brutish boys were staring at a massive boa constrictor who was gently snoozing in its case.**

"**I wanna see it move," Dudley grumbled after a few minutes of inactivity. **

**Uncle Vernon who'd been idly standing close, lightly tapped on the glass to no avail. This caused Dudley to thump on the glass and yell at the snake to move. However, it simply ignored him and after a couple more go's, Dudley declared how boring this was and moved off with his friend and father.**

"Well, they're not very well behaved," Tonks said darkly, annoyed at how the elder Dursleys were doing nothing to control their son and his friend. And how content they were just to leave Harry on his own.

"_**He's brilliant,"**_** Harry thought as he moved in for a closer look, admiring the large, curled up python. **_**"He probably has to deal with loads of idiots who tap on his glass all day."**_

"**I'm really sorry about Dudley," he whispered aloud to the python. "He doesn't know how boring it is, just lying in a small space while people come and go, only stopping to have a go at you."**

"Unnatural," Fudge muttered as Rita eagerly wrote everything down. Oh, what a scoop she'd have, right into the mind of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"**Huh?" Harry said as the snake suddenly raised its head and gave him a wink.**

"What...snakes don't have eyelids?" someone said in confusion but was quickly shushed.

"**Can you hear me?" Harry asked excitedly and received a nod in response.**

"Didn't you find that odd?" Ron asked, giving Harry a curious look.

Harry shrugged, it had just been so amazing, he hadn't thought about it.

"**I...I mean, I've never talked to a snake before," Harry explained to the carefully listening snake. "Do you talk a lot to people?"**

Everyone shifted as they heard Harry hiss but because from his point of view, he was just talking, they could understand him.

**The snake shook its head, causing young Harry' eyes to go wide. This was such an incredible event for the lonely young boy, he could barely believe it. He now said in sympathy.**

"**You probably get pretty lonely then. I know what that's like, Dudley doesn't like me having any friends."**

As Hermione scowled, Ron's eyes widened as he realised he truly was Harry's first friend, one his own age anyway. He'd known Harry hadn't really had any Muggle school friends but he'd never really thought about it before. He himself hadn't really had friends before Hogwarts but he had his siblings and they had made good playmates. How had Harry managed to cope for ten years without any companionship?

**Harry now glanced at an information plaque and now said to the python.**

"**You're from Brazil aren't you, what was it like there?"**

"That's Harry for you," Neville said with a small smile, only his dark haired friend could talk so causally to a snake.

**The python jabbed with its tail to one side of its tank and Harry turned to see another plaque which explained that the boa had been breed in captivity. The young boy's expression turned into one of understanding and knowing sympathy.**

"**That's like me, raised in captivity," he said softly to the python. "I never knew my family either."**

Dumbledore sighed unhappily, wishing the Dursleys could have been a better family for young Harry. Alas, they had been his only option fourteen years ago and Harry had to remain with them until he came of age.

**The snake had started to nod but there was a sudden cry from behind them and Harry jumped in surprise.**

"**Dudley, come see what this snake is doing, you won't believe it!"**

"Typical," George Weasley grumbled, he'd actually been enjoying Harry's conversation with the snake.

**Dudley came hurrying or waddling over as fast as he could, elbowing Harry hard in the ribs so that the slight boy crashed to the floor. And judging by the wince, it had not been a painless fall. As the greedy boy pressed his nose against the glass, Harry glared at his cousin, obviously very annoyed.**

Ron suddenly grinned as he remembered Harry telling him and Hermione how he once set a python on his cousin. This was going to be good.

**A moment later, there was a shriek of terror as the glass disappeared and Dudley was left swaying violently on the spot until his weight pulled him forward. He crashed head fast into the warm pool of water for the python's use, with his heavy body following. A few moments of thrashing and scrambling later, he managed to free his head from the water and spluttered and gasped in panic. However, the large boy froze when the python moved forward and up towards the metal rail where his friend was also frozen.**

Those who had a fear of snakes, shivered, they would have been terrified if that was them.

**Harry was also staring disbelief as the snake managed to pull its self from its tank and onto the floor, coiling up as it did so. This didn't disguise the fact that this was truly a massive specimen of a serpent and if it so chose could easily warp it's self around him and choke him to death. However, the python only gave a slight nod and hissed.**

"**Brazil here I come...thankssssss amigo!"**

"**A-any time," Harry stammered as the python slithered away, causing people to scream and run away in fright as it passed.**

**Dudleys' friend was just standing there gawking as Dudley somehow hauled himself to his feet and made to get out of the tank. Except the tank's glass had mysteriously replaced its self, meaning his hand hit a very solid wall. The boy came a cry of terror and started to pound hysterically on it just as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came over.**

Snape winced as Petunia let out a piercing shriek of horror; he'd forgotten how shrill she was.

"**Dudley, my darling baby!" she cried as she pounded on the glass, trying to break it open.**

**Harry couldn't help but grin slightly, it served Dudley right. Now maybe the boy could learn what it was like to be locked up. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon spotted the grin and it didn't help but Dudley's friend happened to say.**

"**What did you say to it, Harry? I saw you talking to it."**

"_**Oh no,"**_ Harry mentally groaned as Uncle Vernon now looked furious and the scene dissolved.

**The scene reappeared with Aunt Petunia dragging a sniffling, wrapped up Dudley into the house, with Harry been thrown in behind them. He tried scrambling away but Uncle Vernon was following closely and grabbed him by the hair.**

Harry's friend's clenched their fists, furious at his treatment at the hands of his uncle.

"**What did you do?" Uncle Vernon hissed furiously, spit spraying Harry's face.**

"**Nothing, I didn't do anything," Harry cried out, protesting his part in the snake's escape. "The glass just disappeared, it was like magic."**

"Maybe because it was," Draco Malfoy said snidely, what an idiot Potter was.

**Uncle Vernon's eyes bulged with fury and horror** **and he dragged Harry to the cupboard under the stair, throwing open the door. In another moment, he threw Harry in, snarling that he wouldn't get any meals. Just as he slammed the door, he added.**

"**There is no such thing as magic!"**

**And Harry was left in total darkness.**

"How horrible," Hermione exclaimed. "Did they do that often?"

Harry shrugged again, it was their favourite punishment but he didn't really want to discuss it. Bad enough that everyone knew just what his life had been like with the Dursleys without having to talk about it.

**The scene was dissolving into a swirl of colours until it morphed into a completely new one. But just what was this new scene?**

_Author's note. Hope everyone enjoyed that. How does everyone react to Harry's letters? Find out next time, until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. I'm afraid my story 'The Great Hall Reading' was deleted, either by FF or a troll, very sorry about that as I know a lot of people enjoyed it. At least this story can't be deleted. ;)_

_Sorry for taking so long to update and for this chapter being relatively short but I just wanted everyone to know that I'm not abandoning this story, I just lost the must for a bit. _

_Enjoy and please review._

**The new scene showed Harry walking slowly to get the post, he looked rather depressed.**

"**Finally out of the cupboard," he murmured to himself as he bent to pick up the mail.**

"How long were you in there?" Hermione couldn't help but demand.

"Not long," Harry said casually but sadly for him, his younger self was thinking.

"_**One whole month, that's a record."**_

"A month?" Hermione exclaimed in outrage as Ron stared at their best friend who was blushing.

"It's okay," he hissed quickly. "It was only when I got home from school, I still got to eat and stuff. Just a long grounding really."

"That's...," Hermione began but then stopped. She couldn't bring herself to say the word abuse and she knew that Harry would not appreciate her saying it. Besides, the likes of Rita and that toad were listening hard and she didn't want to give them any ideas.

"_**Oh well, least it's the holidays,"**_** Harry continued mentally before straightening with the mail clutched in his hands. As he did this, he looked over the three letters out of bored interest; one looked like a bill, one a postcard and the third...a letter for Harry.**

There was a murmur of interest, everyone remembered their letters fondly. For Purebloods and some Halfbloods, it had denoted definite proof that they weren't Squibs that they truly belonged in the Wizarding world. For Muggleborns and again, some Halfbloods, this was proof that they weren't freaks or crazy.

**The young boy stopped dead, gazing in completely and utter shock.**

At this point, everyone was quite relaxed, enjoying seeing Harry receive his letter. Even those who disliked or hated him couldn't help but think of their own reaction to their letter.

"**No one's ever written to me before," Harry whispered to himself, staring in awe at the address written in bright green ink.**

**Harry Potter**

**The Cupboard Under The Stairs**

**Number Four, Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

Professor McGonagall groaned as she realised a glaring disadvantage to self spelling quills. She only looked over the list of students who were definitely coming to Hogwarts before dictating the standard letter and allowing the quill to write out the whole thing, including the addresses of the students.

**As Harry padded softly to the kitchen,** Ron said with a grin.

"It's great when you get that, isn't it?"

As Harry and Hermione smiled, one boy smiled sadly. When he'd received his, he'd framed it and placed it on his bedroom wall, just to remind himself he wasn't a Squib, he was a wizard. He had been accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in the world and he finally had a chance to make his martyr parents proud.

That letter was still on Neville Longbottom's bedroom wall.

**Harry came into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was stirring a lump of grey rags in a large cooking pot. As he headed for the table where Dudley and Uncle Vernon were sitting, he thought wryly.**

"_**School uniform smells great."**_

"What?" Ron asked in confusion.

"My aunt was dying some old clothes grey," Harry explained. "I was meant to go to Stonewall High and the uniform was grey."

Ron gave him a sympathetic look; he knew what it was like to go somewhere wearing horrible old rags. Just look at his bloody dress robes; they literally looked like they were two hundred years old. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sneering to himself, how pathetic that Potter's relatives couldn't even get him decent clothes.

**Harry handed the bill and postcard to Uncle Vernon who immediately looked over the latter. As he slowly started to open the envelope, Uncle Vernon grunted.**

"**Marge is ill ate a funny whelk."**

**Just as Harry was pulling the letter out, Dudley suddenly lunged forward and grabbed it. He was wearing a smart but badly coloured maroon uniform and a straw hat which **had a few students sniggering.** Waving the letter triumphantly, he exclaimed.**

"**Dad, dad, Harry's got something."**

"**Hey, that's mine," Harry said in outrage, swiping for it but Dudley actually managed to dodge it and shove it at his father.**

"He can move when he wants to," Harry mumbled to himself.

"**Yours, who'd be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon sneered with a scoff as his piggy eyes ran down the address and widened in horror.**

The expression was so comical, several more students chuckled. It didn't matter if they liked or disliked Muggles, it was nice to see this mean example get his comeuppance.

"**P-Petunia," he gasped, his face draining of colour although because he had such a ruddy complexion, this meant it was a rather nasty pinkish purple colour. **

**Harry's aunt came hurrying over and when she spotted the letter, she gasped dramatically, her hands flying to her face. She swayed on the spot, looking like she might faint before grasping the back of her husband's chair.**

Snape rolled his eyes; she was even more melodramatic than a Fourth year girl.

"**Vernon...oh my goodness, Vernon."**

**Both Dursleys stared at the letter for so long that Dudley got bored and gave his father a sharp poke with a rather knobbly stick. Harry was standing furiously across with them, desperately wanting**_** his**_** letter.**

Ron smiled slightly, he was interested to see how angry Harry would get.

"**I want to see it," Dudley demanded.**

"**I want it as it's **_**mine,"**_** Harry said just as forcefully as Uncle Vernon pulled himself together with effort.**

"**Out, get out," he muttered but when the two boys didn't move, roared.**

"**OUT!"**

**Seizing them by the backs of their shirts, he dragged them out the kitchen and dumped them there before slamming the kitchen door shut. Both boys sat staring at the closed door in complete shock, clearly, nothing like that had ever occurred. A moment later they regained their senses and lunged for the door, shoving and pushing as they fought to listen at the keyhole.**

"Muggles," Draco Malfoy sneered contemptuously, they really fought like animals.

"**What are we going to do?" Aunt Petunia asked his husband, looking like her worst fear had come true. Which it probably had.**

"As if they could do anything," drawled Blaise Zabinni. He couldn't really care less but he really doubted that mere Muggles would stop Potter from getting to Hogwarts.

"**N-nothing...we'll do nothing," Uncle Vernon stated decisively, shooting the letter a slightly terrified look. "If we don't respond...well...they won't be able to do anything about it."**

Minerva snorted quietly. If a family did not respond then a representative, usually her, was sent out to investigate. However, the letters would not stop until they reached the person they were destined for and said person was able to read their letter. She remembered Hagrid mentioning a bit of a problem sending those letters out and vaguely wondered just how many he'd been forced to send.

"**Are you sure dear?" Aunt Petunia asked, looking very worried. **

"**Yes, it's the best thing to do," he said seriously with a nod as Dudley and Harry unconsciously shared a glance.**

"_**What's in that letter?"**_

"What, is this like your first case?" Ron joked quietly. Ever since Hermione had described Muggle detective novels, Ron liked to refer to some of their adventures as 'cases'.

"The mystery of the letters from no one?" Harry suggested, making Hermione smile at its silliness. "Something like that, yeah."

**The scene dissolved to Harry moving upstairs carrying a bag while Uncle Vernon smiled with painful cheerfulness. From the kitchen, came the sounds of screaming and wailing.**

"**I don't want him to have that room...I **_**need**_** it, make him get out NOW!"**

Everyone recognised Dudley's voice and wondered what was going on.

**Harry stopped in front of a door, sighed and then pushed it open.**

"_**I'd rather have my letter."**_

Fred and George's eyes widened as they realised that this was Harry's bedroom, the room they had rescued him from only four years previously. This must be when Harry was given that room although they were a little confused as to why.

**The room was a mess; broken toys littered the floors and shelves. It had a gloomy, unlived in look to it, especially with the bare bed that had a slightly worn looking mattress. There was an open wardrobe that was bare except for a few coat hangers. The walls looked clean but the fact nothing decorated them made them look very dismal indeed.**

"Why are they giving him a bedroom?" Pomona asked on confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" Snape asked in a condescending tone but before he could be reprimanded, added. "Potter's cupboard was on that first letter, their trying to confuse whoever is sending those letters."

"But," the Herbology teacher said in confusion. "If the letters knew that Mr Potter was in that cupboard, how does moving rooms fool them?"

Snape just smirked as Minerva said.

"I believe that's the point, the Muggles don't realise how futile it is."

"Oh," she said, still a little bemused **as Harry sat down on his new bed, looking depressed.**

**The scene changed to Harry idly staring out of his bedroom window, watching as Aunt Petunia kissed Uncle Vernon goodbye. But right in the middle of a kiss, Aunt Petunia froze and gaped down the driveway. As Harry and Uncle Vernon looked, they saw several owls sitting on Uncle Vernon's car.**

Several First years giggled at this sight.

**Uncle Vernon spluttered in outrage before trying to shoo the birds away that naturally ignored him. It was then that Aunt Petunia and Harry spotted the letters lying on the welcome mat. Harry gasped, even from his window he could tell that those letters were for him, they just looked so different from normal ones.**

"**They really want to get in touch with me," he murmured, watching as Uncle Vernon angrily grabbed the letters and started ripping them to pieces. **

"Of course we did," Dumbledore murmured softly. All potential students had the same right to decide if they wanted to come to Hogwarts.

**The scenes start to flash before everyone eyes, there was one of a pile of letters tumbling from the letterbox, Uncle Vernon ripping them up, Aunt Petunia shrieking as she discovered some letters in her shopping, Harry trying to sneak out early to grab some but being caught...**

The twins and several others sniggered when Harry stepped on his Uncle's face. They didn't seem how Draco Malfoy's eyes gleamed as Uncle Vernon let out a roar of pain.

They didn't seem how Draco Malfoy's eyes gleamed as **Uncle Vernon let out a roar of pain.**

**All the scenes started to flash faster, showing the confusion and increased amount of letters arriving every day in new and create ways despite Uncle Vernon furiously drilled up the letter box. The weirdest involved those hidden inside eggs and various other groceries. **

Laughter ran through the Hall as the Uncle Vernon got angrily and angrily, pulling at his moustache and bellowing. But it wasn't all funny.

**Harry stood in the doorway to the sitting room as Uncle Vernon threw letter after letter onto the fire. He spotted Harry watching, smiled mockingly and threw another one on.**

"How could he burn them?" Ernie exclaimed in outrage. "Doesn't he know what those letters mean?"

"That's why he's doing it," Luna said dreamily, squinting off into space.

Members of the DA looked at each other; they couldn't imagine having such horrible relatives.

**Eventually, the scene stopped and focused on the Dursley family relaxing in their sitting room. As Harry served them a plate of biscuits, Uncle gleefully announced.**

"**Fine day Sunday, most certainly the best day of the week? Why is that Dudley?"**

**Dudley shrugged, he hadn't the faintest idea.**

The Purebloods and some Halfbloods frowned; they didn't get it at all.

"**There's no post on Sundays," Harry supplied as Uncle Vernon accepted a biscuit.**

"Yes there is," a Pureblooded Fourth year stated confidently.

"Not for Muggles," Colin corrected. "They don't use Owls, they deliver mail themselves so they get the day off on Sunday."

His friend stared at him as though that was the craziest thing he'd ever heard. Another example of how alien the Muggle way of doing things were to wizards.

"**Right you are, Harry," Uncle Vernon replied genially as Harry drifted towards the window. "No post on Sundays."**

"_**What's that?" **_

**Something had flashed across the lacy curtained window. **

"What's that?" Dean questioned but no one had an answer, it could literally be anything.

"**No damn letters today," Uncle Vernon continued smugly as Harry approaching the window. **

Hermione spotted Harry grinning and smiled in relief, this wasn't a bad thing they were about to witness. Ron was a little too absorbed in the scene to notice but she had to admit she couldn't blame him, this was very engaging.

"**Oh no," Uncle Vernon continued as Harry gently drew the curtain to one side and gawked at the sight that met his eyes.**

"Merlin," Dean and several others echoed.

**There were literally dozens of owls lining Privet Drive, perched on every single place they could find from roofs to garden fences. A fair amount covered the cars parked all around and had clearly been there for a while as white droppings covered the previously shiny surfaces of the cars. Surprisingly, there no one else appeared to have noticed this extraordinary phenomenon although since it was Sunday, people were either relaxing in their homes or possibly at Church if they worshipped. **

**The Dursleys didn't go as Dudley had declared that it was boring and they'd never bothered taking Harry who wasn't overly bothered anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in uncomfortable pews listening to a man rant about sin and damnation. Said man had visited the Primary school and far from interesting the children, had actually scared many off.**

Hints of this train of thought flashed across the screen but people were too busy gazing in awe at the collection of owls. All of them, even the First years were used to seeing large numbers of owls but to see them lining a Muggle street was just incredible. It was even more amazing considering the Muggle news hadn't picked up on it, the owls must have left after delivering their letters.

Speaking of which...

"**Not one single, miserable let...," Uncle Vernon was just saying as a single letter whizzed out of the fireplace and smacked him in the face. He blinked, dropping his half eaten biscuit, looking rather bemused than shocked.**

**Before he could react properly, a sudden rumble was heard as Harry turned to look up at the ceiling. The rumble grew loudly and there was a rather ominous rattling as the Dursleys themselves began to tremble in growing terror. Harry just gazed in awe as the rattling grew even louder until an explosion of paper burst forth from the chimney. **

"Whoa!" several students exclaimed **as more letters seemed to explode from every nook and cranny of the room. **

**Harry stared in delight as the letters cascaded all around him even as the Dursleys shrieked and cowered away.**

"Cowards," Draco Malfoy sniffed, despite that fact he'd probably be doing the same thing.

**Harry charged forward and started leaping into the air, trying to catch a letter. They fell all around him and it was like he was in a wonderland filled with letters. And of course, they were all for him.**

"Look at him," Alicia Spinnet giggled, Harry looked so cute like that.

**Finally, he grabbed one and the expression on his face was one of wonder and excitement.**

Many of the adults smiled at the sight, he looked so innocent there.

"**Hey!" Uncle Vernon yelled angrily as he noticed what Harry had done.**

**Harry leapt over the coffee door and headed for the door but Uncle Vernon was already scrambling after him despite the complete delude of letters. Harry tried to escape to his room but now tons of letters were pouring from the burst letterbox and this caused him to slip.**

"Bloody hell," Ron swore as his best friend was grabbed by his Uncle.

"**Let me go," Harry yelled, struggling furiously as he was lifted bodily. "They're my letters!"**

**The whole house appeared to be piling up with letters; it was practically up to their waists. As Dudley and Aunt Petunia appeared in the living room door, Uncle Vernon finally lost it.**

"Such a lot of fuss over nothing," Umbridge muttered to herself, wishing they'd get to the good stuff.

"**That's it...we're going away...far, far away...where they can't find us!"**

Snape sneered, did that Muggle really think he could run? If they could find out where Potter slept for Merlin's sake, how could they possibly elude their wizard pursuers? Well, it seemed Potter certainly didn't inherit any cunning or subtleness from this family, not that he had much to begin with.

"**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley whimpered in shock as Aunt Petunia just stood speechless. **

"Most obtuse observation he ever made," Harry chuckled.

_Author's note. Not much to say, I think you all know what happens next. Until then._


End file.
